mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:The Light6/Archive 5
Re: I can see where this may be confusing; I changed my username, and .Sunnytail was my previous. I just never changed my signature subpage name. 02:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Faygo The Faygo page is a stub, It needs some thing to spice it up. The table is not in the best of formatting I'll admit, But I think it would be a nice addition. DingoMuncher (talk) 04:39, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Doom Players I understand that there's supposed to be a Prospit/Derse gradient, but on my end it just looks like Sollux and Mituna have blank white backgrounds. Could it be a browser issue? Because I'm using Chrome. 17:15, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Using chrome as well, I have the same problem. I also checked with IE, nothing. I know this kind of code used to work for me back when I used mozilla firefox. It's probably a browser issue. 17:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm using Firefox and the gradient displays fine for me. It's probably an issue with Chrome. 17:39, January 20, 2013 (UTC) OK I did a bit of googling, think I found the problem and solution, posting it on the table talk page instead. - The Light6 (talk) 01:31, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Zillyweapons So, I just read the update. Basically I propose that we dedicate a separate page to these "Zillyweapons" (perhaps merging the Warhammer of Zillyhoo page on it as a single section), and even if we don't do that I really do think that pictures of each weapon really ought to have been uploaded by now, and placed on the respective strife specibus pages. 05:02, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :There was some discussion about this in the IRC with multiple opinions. No clear consensus was reached but I believe the name "Legendary weapons" was the most popular option. - The Light6 (talk) 05:26, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I like that name a lot better than the tentative one I just semi-proposed there. Glad to hear that there does seem to be an inclination towards making a page for them. And for future reference, how can I access the IRC and how do I know when meetings will be? 05:42, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::All the instructions to access the IRC can be found here: MS Paint Adventures Wiki:IRC. Also there isn't scheduled meetings, the IRC is always open and people join and leave as they please. - The Light6 (talk) 05:51, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I need to stop editing around midnight I was copying the code from the bladekind page and transferring then modifying it on the wandkind page, and guess got my tabs confused and failed to double check which page I was editing? Anyway, your comment brought up an issue I hadn't thought to consider: should it go on the needlekind page, or the wandkind one? 06:03, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :It looks like the decision has been made for me, and now that I think about it Needlekind really does make more sense for what we know of the weapons so far. But I really do want to apologize for the frequent dumb mistakes I've been making lately, it's embarrassing and, frankly, downright unprofessional. In some cases it even appears to be counterproductive, and I'm truly sorry for that. 06:31, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :No problem, I've done dumb things while late night editing too. And while someone already made the decision I might as well back them up on it, the Thistles of Zillywich are obviously meant for Rose, and Rose's specibus is needlekind. Well OK at the moment Rose has no specibus and John has needlekind as a back up, but I think it goes without saying that John will return Rose's specibus. Also I just noticed that John isn't mentioned as one of the needlekind users. - The Light6 (talk) 12:36, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Wiki-navigation Something that has been bothering me for some time now is the outdated and terribly capped Wiki-navigation. I took the liberty of writing up a more current and correct one which can be found here. I ask that you either copy what I made and replace it with the actual article (since only admins can edit that), take what I made and alter to however you wish, or just correct and update the current one which is what I did anyways. Thanks! 18:44, January 25, 2013 (UTC) EOA6A5A2 So... How do we handle this? There weren't even curtains, really. Can we say it ended? And if so, how does this work in the Acts navbox, since it's "back to A6A5A1"? 04:38, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :I have no idea. I think we should continue with A6A5A2 until it becomes clear exactly what happened. Because it appears Caliborn has re-unlocked the narrative prompt and seems to be protesting this, he may regard it as "cheating" and force the narration to continue to acknowledge it as A6A5A2, I mean at the moment trying to make a valid guess at the moment is almost like throwing jelly at a wall to try and make art. - The Light6 (talk) 04:43, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree, waiting and seeing what happens is always the best move to make imo. 17:47, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Aspect Symbols I've noticed that more and more of them are being shown as close-ups, and I was wondering if we should replace the old images with these new "official" ones from the comic. 15:17, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Usually higher quality is always preferable. However, in this case the images are already drastically bigger than they appear on the individual pages. So with the exception of the smaller ones, e.g. heart (although even that is fine), i don't see any need to replace them with bigger versions. 18:32, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Well my only real concern here is that, although the images we're using are really good approximations, they're still just that: approximations. And I'd much prefer replacing the images with something "more canon". They're all slightly different, but the Hope symbol sticks out the most. ::It's admittedly not that much of a big deal though, I'm just concerning myself over minor details here. 18:39, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, I forgot that some of them are approximations, in that case I guess we should go for it. Feel free to hunt them down and I'll rip them. Or you can rip them if you want to try. 18:43, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm fairly certain that not all of them have been shown yet, but I know breath and light were shown close-up in two flashes (John Rise Up and the one with Jade's Land), and taking these latest four from the Quest Beds would be a good place to start. Oh Light was also shown in Wake. Bottom line: Light has probably already been properly ripped (though I noticed it has two black pixels near the bottom, idk why) 19:04, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Mind was also shown (when terezi confronted vriska), as was Heart (in Dirk synchronize). Rage was shown as a loading screen when caliborn shot gamzee. The quest slabs are terrible for ripping because they are affected by the perspective, but the recent 4 were also shown properly just befor the quest slabs were shown. Glancing over these I think hope is pretty much the only one that needs to be fixed. 19:30, January 28, 2013 (UTC)